


Warm Flame

by soer



Series: Deity Verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deities, Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in three years. The rabbit may have been a new addition, but Akashi is still surprised by how quickly Furihata had integrated himself into the Fox’s Court and more importantly, into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: AU, World-Building

**i. debt**

It was only by chance that the Deity of Ruling Flame met the one who would become his most dedicated follower. On an ordinary day of sunshine the kitsune was taking a casual stroll around the territory he governed. Of his personal guard, the Rakuzan Circle, only Kotarou was accompanying him even though he was perfectly capable of protecting himself. Reo had been too busy with the duties the deity had left him with, so Kotarou was his guard for the moment, but the kitsune had left him behind quite easily sometime during their walk. He wasn’t too worried about the fox, knowing that sooner or later his follower would catch up with him, and if he called, the other would come running, as his orders were absolute. The redhead was brought out of his thoughts by a scent in the air. The scent of blood.

His curiosity piqued now, the kitsune calmly walked over where the source lay. He wasn’t prepared for the sight before him, though he did entertain moments of seeing the worse. Curled up in a ball at the foot of a tree was a boy, but not just any boy. He was a rabbit, and the light blue sash around his waist declared him as a subject of the Ordaining Shadow’s, perhaps even a member of the Seirin Circle. The kitsune crouched down to inspect the brown rabbit and it was then that he noticed the small wound on the other’s thigh, the red liquid trickling down the skin of the boy’s leg. Before he could inspect the wound for further evaluation, Kotarou burst out from behind him.

“Akashi-sama!” The other cried, panicked. “Are you alright? I smelled blood, are you hurt?” Not only did he care for his deity, but Reo would skin him alive if Akashi had somehow injured himself despite the fact that Kotarou was supposed to protect him. The fox’s ears twitched with worry.

“Quiet down Kotarou. I am fine.” Akashi admonished while getting up from his crouched position. “This boy, however, is not. Pick him up gently; we’re taking him with us.”

Hayama was shocked. “What? But, Akashi-sama—”

Akashi turned back to the other with a glint in his eye. “Then perhaps I should carry him myself?” He leaned forward slightly, but Kotarou quickly scooped up the other before Akashi could.

“It’s fine. I’ve got a hold on him.” Kotarou said, carefully holding the unconscious rabbit.

“Excellent. Let us return.”

The Shrine of Fire was a majestic piece of architecture but its defining feature was the use of red. Red of every shade and the symbol of the ornate fox plated everywhere made it distinctive as the shrine belonging exclusively to that of the Deity of Ruling Flame, Akashi Seijuurou. As soon as their returning figures were spotted, a bustle of activity was prepared to receive them.

“Akashi-sama,” Reo, the leader of his guard, bowed in greeting from his position at the bottom of the stairs where he awaited the kitsune.

“Reo.” Akashi returned in acknowledgement, and then eyed Kotarou behind him. “Assist Kotarou with our guest. I will check up on him shortly.” With that, he brushed past the other and climbed the stairs, leaving his two guards to converse with each other in hushed voices.

A servant helped him change his attire into something more relaxed before he went to inspect the wounded rabbit.

“We’ve bandaged his wounds,” Reo said as he entered. “He hasn’t awakened yet though.”

“It’s enough. Leave us.” Akashi commanded, and waited for his two subordinate to leave the room before he moved to stand next to the bed, studying the sleeping figure. The rabbit was neither especially handsome nor ugly. He was in fact a rather plain character, the defining features being the upright brown rabbit ears sitting atop his head. After a few moments of silence, the figure stirred. Brown eyes opened to see a set of heterochromatic ones staring straight down back at him.

“Did you rescue me?” the brunet asked softly, at the moment not recognizing the more famous other.

“…Yes, I did. What is your name? And how did you come to be injured?”

“My name is Furihata Kouki. I serve the Ordaining Shadow, and I became injured because I was escaping from a pursuer.”

“I see. What kind of pursuer?”

“I was sent to deliver a-” Furihata said, lifting the covers and paled. “I’m sorry, but where are my clothes? I have a very important message I need to deliver within them.”

“You were bleeding so we had them changed.” Akashi eyed the brunet who was still not reassured by his words. “Is it urgent?”

“Yes, it’s very urgent.” Furihata moved to get out of the bed but Akashi held him back. “Please, I have to deliver it to the Deity of Ruling Flame.”

“Oh?” Akashi raised his eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Furihata nodded quickly. “Yes, I was sent by Kuroko-sama.”

“Well, I’ll see that it gets delivered.”

Furihata shook his head. “I have to see it personally done myself. Sorry.”

Akashi smirked. “Of course. Well then, I’ll put in a good word for you.”

Furihata smiled at him with relief. “You will? Thank you, ah—” he stopped suddenly. “I’m sorry, I never caught your name.”

Akashi smiled at him. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou.”

Furihata smiled back. “Thank you very much, Akashi-san. For helping me out, I am in your debt.”

Akashi smiled but Furihata ignored the chill in the room. “I’m sure you can repay me in some way.”

Reassured, Furihata returned to sleep and Akashi left the room, a smirk on his face the whole time.

The next day, Furihata felt relatively better, so he went to meet up the Deity of Ruling Flame. With his head bowed the entire time, Furihata explained his situation to kitsune. “The Ordaining Shadow requests your response as soon as possible, as you can see the matter is quite urgent.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Furihata paused. _‘Wait a minute… That voice…’_ “Um, sorry but…”

The voice chuckled. “Look up, Furihata Kouki from the Shadowlands.” The brunet found himself obeying and when his eyes met two heterochromatic ones, a chill ran down his spine. “Yes, _I_ am the Deity of Ruling Flame. I was quite surprised to find that you didn’t recognize me, seeing as you’re a part of Tetsuya’s inner circle.” Furihata gulped involuntarily. “As I recall, you’re in debt to me, aren’t you, Furihata-san?” The brunet nodded slowly, dreading what he might hear next. After all, he has only heard the worst about the kitsune. “I think I’ll collect now. For the next three years, you will live here, in the Shrine of Fire, and you will serve as one of my personal attendants.”

Furihata gaped. “A-ah, I-I’m sorry?” Furihata stuttered.

“Haven’t you heard that my words are absolute, Furihata-san? And, I do believe that you are not in a position to refuse.” The redhead smiled as the words finally sank into the brunet’s head. “Reo will instruct you later, and I will inform Tetsuya in my response shortly.”

Furihata could only gulp. Somehow, he felt that his troubles were only beginning, but there was nothing he could do. There was no way that he could ever oppose a deity, especially not one ranked higher than his own deity. He could only pray that he would survive the next three years.

**ii. service**

“Akashi-sama, I’ve prepared the tea for you.” Furihata quietly announced, setting down the tray on the floor beside the other. It had been about five months since the day Furihata had arrived at the Shrine of Fire, and since then his life had been rather busy.

As soon as it was received that Furihata would be under the care of Akashi, Ogiwara Shigehiro was dispatched to discuss the matter. The discussion was long and rather roundabout, as was Ogiwara’s nature, but in the end, he agreed to leave the rabbit under the kitsune’s care, mostly due to Furihata’s request.

“Ogiwara-san, it is only responsible of me to repay my debt. I hope you and Kuroko-sama will understand.” Furihata told him nervously, not wanting to stay in the Shrine of Fire at all, but his own sense of righteousness refused to let him budge on the matter.

“Is that so?” Ogiwara said, and snapped the paper fan shut in his palm. “I suppose if Furihata-kun feels that way, there is no other choice.” He turned to face the kitsune. “I will leave our important citizen in your capable hands, Akashi-sama.”

“As you should know, it was futile of you to argue with me. Listen well, Ogiwara Shigehiro, and relay this to Tetsuya. For the next three years, Kouki’s sole master will be me and his home the Firelands. Are we clear?”

“Yes, but allow me to ask you one question. Why Furihata-kun in particular?”

“No reason at all, except that I need a new toy and he happened to be there. Your questions have been answered. Reo, escort our guest out.”

So that was how Furihata found the light blue sash around his waist replaced with a red ribbon tied around his left wrist. Since Furihata’s duties under the Ordaining Shadow’s was much like an attendant, Mibuchi found that he didn’t have much to teach the rabbit at all, except to coach him on the kitsune’s preferences.

Akashi put down the book he was reading at the moment and took the cup that Kouki poured for him. It was hot, but Akashi never minded the heat and took his time sipping the beverage. If there was one thing that made Akashi glad to have taken this rabbit from Tetsuya, it was the fact that he made excellent tea. He didn’t know if it had something to do with the way the other prepared the tea, but there was something _homely_ about the drink that he hadn’t tasted before, and he liked it.

“Akashi-sama, Mifune-san awaits outside for a game of shogi with you.”

“Send him in.”

The rabbit bowed and exited the room, soon returning with another man who bowed in respect to the kitsune. The board set up and ready, Furihata watched from behind Akashi as the two entered a silent duel, his eyes on the redhead the entire time. He hadn’t known what to expect from the other, only that the kitsune was merciless and to be feared. But as the rabbit spent more time with the other, he found his own opinion of the redhead changing. Slowly, but surely.

For instance, Furihata was surprised to find himself _admiring_ the kitsune after he got over his initial reaction of nervousness and fear. The way the other had such grace, whether it was merely walking or setting down the pieces of shogi was captivating, and his intelligence was stunning, how he could come up with brilliant solutions for his followers’ problems and never once lost a game to another, executing his moves flawlessly. There was another matter that Furihata’s perceptive eyes caught during his stay with the deity, so unlike his own, and were it not for that very trait, perhaps his opinions of the other would not have changed. What his brown eyes noticed and what he noticed that others did not was that underneath Akashi’s cool exterior was a ruler who only did what was best for his followers. Like others, Furihata thought Akashi was very detached, but he slowly came to realize that everything led up to a bigger goal--that Akashi was actually thinking up so many moves ahead of everyone else, that when the result came up as a surprise, the reason Akashi was so unmoved was because _he already knew_. And Furihata found himself in awe of that.

Calmly, the kitsune moved the pieces, going at the pace of his opponent though he already had the route of victory mapped out. While his opponent took his time, he turned his thoughts to the newest servant he had acquired sitting behind him. Did the other really think himself subtle, staring at the back of his head so openly like that? Ah, but was no matter, since he wasn’t bothered by it. This rabbit was quite interesting, simply because he was different from the rest of those following him. He was a shy rabbit, so very easily frightened, but when he managed to muster his courage, Akashi was surprised to find him rather blunt and steadfast. It was in this way that the kitsune found him to be rather insightful, because most of what Furihata said was an attempt to understand Akashi better, despite the fact that he was only here due to obligation. Because no one had bothered to ask him before, Akashi humored the brunet. What did status matter in this situation? His word was absolute above all others. Besides, the reactions the rabbit made after voicing his thoughts was quite amusing to watch.  In short, to his surprise, the rabbit was becoming quite the pleasant companion.

“ _Katsu_ ,” Akashi said, returning his attention to his opponent who, like he knew, had no possible moves left, as he had been driven into a corner yet again. At least the other was trying to improve--Akashi appreciated the gesture, though the only partner he thought capable of matching him now was Shintarou, but it would be quite some time before they would meet up again. Mifune bowed to Akashi before leaving the room, escorted out by Furihata, leaving Akashi to himself once more.

-

Akashi often took walks out in the water garden to enjoy breaks in the scenery. Because he was the precious Deity of Ruling Flame, his closest followers (also bodyguards of sorts) didn’t like for him to stray too far from the shrine just as a safety precaution, because slowly, they sensed that something was stirring in the air. For company, he took Kouki along, and smirked to see the awe in the rabbit’s face at the sight of Firelands in detail. Sitting in the pagoda, Akashi settled down by the window and let his gaze wander, his inner thoughts tuning in towards the prayers of his followers. During these times, the rabbit was not obnoxious in the need to fill the silence with sound like others sometimes did, and Akashi was grateful for that, although slightly surprised, since the other didn’t even fidget once.

“I see Tetsuya has trained you well. You seem rather accustomed to the duties of the deities,” Akashi remarked one afternoon.

“You have the same feeling around you that Kuroko-sama does when he’s concentrating on a deity-related matter,” Furihata admitted. “And, well, I know how important that matter is. It’s easier when you listen in full silence and have confidence another can handle the current matters beside you, is it not?”

“It is,” Akashi agreed as he leaned back, never taking his eyes off the other. “Tell me, Kouki, but what did you do to be granted by Tetsuya?” He was of course, referring to the rabbit ears and tail the other possessed. One was not born with these traits--they were granted by the deity who thought the other possessed the worth to be a part of his innermost circle.

“Ah? Um, it’s a long story and I-” Furihata looked down at his hands, and squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s personal.”

Akashi let him sit afraid, awaiting his response, but he was amused, not angry. Most people who he came across would brag to him and others of their deeds, promoting themselves and their honor. “That’s fine,” the kitsune said, and the rabbit looked up at him with surprise.

“I-It is?” he asked, nervously.

The other shrugged. “Why would it not be? To be granted the privilege is a private affair.”

“Y-Yeah.”

-

“Say, Akashi-sama.” Kouki began one afternoon during one of Akashi’s long walks.

“What is it?” Akashi asked with his eyes ahead on the greenery.

“W-why…” Furihata was hesitant to put his thoughts into actual words, but Akashi hadn’t shot him down, so he gathered his courage and continued, knowing that one of the things the other hated was half-spoken thoughts. “Why do you keep me around and let me help out around the shrine? I-I mean, some of my duties here are to serve you tea and accompany you without anyone else around… Is that something you should allow for someone who isn’t your follower to do? You can’t possibly trust me that much, can you?”

“What a silly question. But I can see why small details like that would bother you,” Akashi responded. “Why do I keep you around? Because you are in my debt and I find you amusing and tolerable. Why are you allowed to help around in the shrine? The useless have no place at my side. You seem to like being useful and Reo doesn’t mind the extra help, so it benefits both parties.” Akashi crossed the small bridge placed in the garden and Furihata followed him, several steps behind. “It’s not a matter of trust. After being in your company for some time, I know what you are capable of and what you are willing to do. I can say with certainty that you wouldn’t be willing to turn against me in any way, this stemming from your compassion for others, which you seem to hold in higher regard than any other emotion.” He stopped to look back at Furihata. “Tell me, Kouki. Did Tetsuya ever bless you with any gifts?”

Furihata slowly nodded his head. “Yes he did. But, um, it’s not anything significant really. He said that my sense of perception was innately stronger than most… He gifted me with something passive; insight into others.” Furihata looked down at his hands. “There… there wasn’t ever any need for anything more.”

Akashi’s gaze didn’t leave the brunet. “And that answers your unspoken question. You have very little fighting ability and were gifted quite passively by Tetsuya. In no way would I be fearful of you or any imaginary attempts on your part to harm me. What reason would you have to do so? I cannot imagine Tetsuya ever encouraging such a thing. The members of the Rakuzan Circle are very capable individuals, and I don’t think you really thought you could have a chance against me?” He raised an eyebrow at the rabbit and then turned away. “Relax, Kouki. There is no need to worry about a matter that has been taken out of your hands. You have no reason to be concerned about your service to me despite not being a citizen of the Firelands.”

Furihata nodded wordlessly, a tension he hadn’t known he carried lifted off his shoulders.

**iii. preparations**

Though it was indeed a strange sight, the inhabitants of the Firelands soon became accustomed to the sight of their deity accompanied by a rabbit instead of more understandably, a fox. As proof of belonging, Furihata took to folding back his left sleeve up just enough so that the red ribbon from the kitsune was visible for people to easily see. Once spotted, the questions died away, and an effort to be civil and friendly was in place.

“There are two items on the agenda right now. Do you know what they are?”

Furihata shook his head, curious of the other’s serious manner.

Akashi sighed. “No, of course not.” He glanced over at the cloth hanging on chair and motioned at it. Furihata took the covering draped it on the kitsune, taking care to wrap it comfortably around him. Formal meetings required formal attire--there was simply no way around it. “To be frank, it is a war meeting, to discuss matters in its entirety. You will be joining as my attendant with Chihiro.”

“M-me?” Furihata squeaked in surprise.

“Yes. No doubt Tetsuya will inquire to your wellbeing. Bringing you along will assure that he will not pester me uselessly. A servant has prepared the robes for you. Get changed. We leave in five minutes.”

-

Around the long table sat six individuals, each accompanied by two indifferent servants standing behind them. Greetings were exchanged and the meeting started.

“I have been alerted that Nijimura-senpai will unable to attend today’s meeting,” the deity of Fortunate Wind began after everyone was comfortably seated. “The reason is unknown, but a representative will be sent to attend in his place. In the meanwhile, let us begin. From the Windlands there have been no unusual activities sighted in the past year or so. However, investigations carried into the Otherlands have reported an increase in activity.”

“Wait, are you seriously saying that they’re mobilizing against us, Midorimacchi?” The deity of Brilliant Light cried, his dog ears twitching atop his head. “That’s too ridiculous! Them against all of us? Surely they know better than to do that?”

The tori glared at the inu. “I’m not saying anything, just reporting what I see, Kise. My land does, after all, border theirs. It would be foolish to ignore what they might be planning.”

“But we should make sure there are no misunderstandings,” Kise argued. “They might have the intention to revise the treaty between our lands.”

“ _Or_ they could be preparing for a full scale attack.”

The deity of Turbulent Waters interrupted the bickering. “This is pointless. Even if they _were_ planning a full scale attack on us, why should we be scared? They don’t possess a deity representative. There is absolutely no way for them to match us.” He raised an eyebrow at the other, his cat’s tail languidly flicking behind him. “Or are you saying you think we can’t handle them?”

Midorima snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous Aomine. We can handle them quite fine; _however_ we must consider the people of our lands. You should understand, since yours is my neighbor.”

“That is quite enough from the three of you.” All heads turned to look at the kitsune. “We are gathered to report what we’ve seen and determine a course of action. Just because Nijimura-senpai is not here at the moment does not mean we will differ from this course.” His heterochromatic eyes glanced around the table. “Atsushi, why don’t you start?”

The purple-haired deity of Steadfast Land yawned. “Eh? Report… Well, spies from my side say the land over there is quite restless, but I can’t say why that is exactly.”

“That’s good enough for now. Why don’t you go next, Tetsuya?”

“The people I’ve sent have reported a startling amount of metalwork being produced,” the least noticeable of the deities commented, his own black rabbit ears a still contrast from the earlier three’s agitation. “I believe there is too much of it to think that it’s only for jewelry.”

For a moment there was only silence while the others took in the usagi’s words. If what he said was true… The tension in the room was broken by the door opening, making everyone turn to face the newcomer.

“Haizaki,” Akashi greeted. “What news do you have for us?”

The other’s face tightened. “I want this room cleared of all attendants.” A dismissal was issued by the deities and the followers moved to clear the room. Seeing the pinkette in the room, the gray-haired dragon rolled his eyes. “I see Daiki brought Momoi. Since you’re already here, you can stay. Everyone else out though.” The dragon inclined her head to the other with thanks.

As soon as the last servant exited the room, the doors swung shut behind them, and an intense meeting began. Furihata didn’t have time to ponder what they were talking about as half the other attendants immediately gathered around him as soon as they were all some distance away from the meeting room, leaving the other half to guard the door.

“Oh-ho, my, who do we have here?” A taller male asked as he swung his arm around the brunet.

“Back off, Takao.” Furihata was relieved to see the familiar face of Ogiwara removing Takao’s arm quite easily.

“Eh?” Takao whined at Ogiwara, but let the rabbit remove his arm. “But we all want to know! What is a rabbit doing among the foxes?”

Ogiwara smirked. “If you want to know so badly, why don’t you go ask Akashi-sama himself? I’m sure he can enlighten you.”

Takao pouted, but didn’t press further--Akashi was the last person he wanted to have a chat with. Satisfied with Takao’s silence, Ogiwara turned his attention back to his junior. “Furihata-kun, how have you been doing?”

“Ah, very well. How are things back at home?”

“Smooth as ever,” Ogiwara said while fanning himself with a paper fan. “As you heard earlier, we’ve sent some people into the Otherlands.”

“You have to wonder at that though,” Another black-haired male commented, and Furihata noted the purple sash around his waist as well as the black bear ears atop his head. “Just what are those people planning? We’ve noticed tremors from them for several weeks now, even if we can’t pinpoint what it is exactly.”

Takao shrugged. “Who knows, Himuro? I’ve flown past numerous times and I’ve never seen anything usual. But you know my deity. Always concerned.”

They continued this casual chatter until the doors of the meeting room opened and the deities stepped out, their demeanor unusually grave.

“Takao, Miyaji we’re leaving now.” Midorima commanded as he swept by. Takao tossed out a “See ya!” as he left, running to catch up with the other two.

“Sakurai, come on.” Aomine said with Momoi behind him, and the cat fumbled in his steps after his deity.

“Muro-chin, Fukui, let’s go.” Murasakibara appeared, towering above them both. Himuro gave the other attendants a farewell wave before going to his deity’s side.

“We should head back now, Kasamatsu, Nakamura.” Kise said, tossing a farewell gesture back at the remaining deities behind him.

“Chihiro, Kouki.” No other words needed to be said for the two to go after him, but a voice halted the redhead.

“Just a moment, Akashi-kun. If it’s not too much trouble I would like a word with Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said from the doorway of the meeting room.

Akashi’s fox ears twitched just once, marking his annoyance, but he conceded to the usagi. “Three minutes Tetsuya. We’ll be waiting outside.”

Kuroko nodded before focusing his attention on the brunet. “Furihata-kun, are you well?”

Furihata nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. I haven’t been mistreated or anything.”

Kuroko smiled. “That’s good to hear. Were you scared?”

Furihata rubbed the back of his head. “Aha, yeah, I was.”

“That’s to be expected. Akashi-kun tends to have that kind of effect on everyone.”

“Ah, but he’s not such a bad person at all, really.” Furihata admitted. “What he does is for the sake of the country.”

“I see.” Though Kuroko didn’t show it, he was mildly surprised, and quietly he studied his former attendant. “You’re very perceptive,” he commented. “But that’s something we both know. You’ve changed, Furihata-kun, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Furihata blinked, unsure of how to respond. Kuroko smiled and reached his hand out, the brunet inclining his head down instinctively to allow the pale fingers of his deity to stroke his ears, a gesture of comfort. “Take care of yourself, Furihata-kun, and be sure to look out for Akashi-kun too.”

Furihata nodded. “I will do my best,” he promised, not even questioning the latter half of the request. He trusted his deity fully in all faith.

“Furihata, we’re going now,” Mayuzumi’s voice brought the two out of their conversation.

“Ah, coming!” Furihata called back and bowed to Kuroko. “Farewell Kuroko-sama!” He said before dashing off to join the two foxes waiting outside.

Akashi flicked his eyes back to Furihata once before snorting and striding on. “It’s about time.”

Kuroko watched the three leave the premises. “Things will get tough now, won’t they?” Ogiwara commented, coming to stand by his deity’s side.

Kuroko nodded. “Indeed it will,” he agreed, a small shadow crossing his face. He sighed and then straightened up. “Ogiwara-kun, Mitobe-kun, let us return to the shrine. There are matters that must be discussed.”

After the last deity disappeared, Haizaki left the building and made his way back to the ryuu’s chambers to inform him of the exchange and course of action that had been decided upon.

-

“Recall that I said there were two items on the agenda this morning. The first was the meeting. The second is to pick up my bride.”

Furihata gaped at Akashi. “B-Bride?”

Akashi sighed as if bored with the tediousness of it all. “Once every twenty-five or so years, the six of us take turns taking on a bride, a tribute from our lands. After one bride is taken the cycle does not start up again until the current one has passed on. This ties in to the unity of the divine and of the mortals we are responsible for. This matter is enacted especially during times of strife or ill omens to reassure the people there is still hope, which is what the tribute represents. As the last bride to be claimed was that of the Brilliant Light, the cycle starts again with me, the Ruling Flame, and the lands which I govern.”

“Ah, I think I remember the celebration of the Brilliant Light’s marriage. There was a big parade, wasn’t there?”

“Indeed. Normally I would never go myself but it seems Reo has run into a bit of trouble.” In the distance came a tall building. “Kouki, I’ll have you wear this robe to hide your ears for the moment. Whatever you do, don’t take off the hood.” Furihata nodded and took the cloth from Mayuzumi and wrapped it around himself, putting the hood up and flatting his ears against the side of his head.

They entered the village and without hesitation made their way for the lord’s castle. Akashi was in front, flanked by Chihiro and Kouki behind him. Though the villagers might have wanted to protest against these strangers headed to their lord’s castle, any words they had quickly died in their throats because of the etherealness of the trio. Despite all the walking they had done, the formal robes they wore were still crisp and unmarred by the dirt floor. What also captured their attention was the pair of fox ears two of the three possessed, and that the leading one’s likeliness was exactly like that of the deity they worshipped every day.

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd, and reverently they bowed as the trio walked past. This must have been what they were preparing for in the last couple of days, when they had received a messenger from the Shrine of Fire. Reaching the front steps of the castle, Akashi merely waited for the guards to step aside and let him through. When they did, a servant was waiting ahead of them, and led them to where the lord waited.

At their entrance, the people in the room were startled, but quickly recovered themselves, greeting the three with a respectful bow. But what held the deity’s attention was the fox in front of him. “Akashi-sama,” Mibuchi said with a bow, immediately coming to stand beside him. “I wasn’t sure when you would arrive.”

“The meeting took slightly longer than expected, but the matter is settled. What’s going on here?” He allowed a small hint of irritation into his voice and Reo smiled.

“Lord Wakamura here wishes to delay the marriage of the divine.”

“I-I said no such thing!” The black-haired male cried. “I just wished to know why this day has come--we’ve been at peace for so many years!”

Akashi turned his attention to the mortal and was pleased to see him flinch under his steel gaze. “Every fifteen years, a girl is named the divine bride for the time that should a bride be required, there is one provided. This year, is _this_ village’s turn to contribute. You who have lived here know all these rules.” His eyes swept around the room where the villagers and servants were before landing back on Wakamura. “You’ve had several days to prepare. Bring the bride here.”

The lord seemed as if he wanted to protest, but knew that it was incontestable and the words died on his lips. “Kobayano-san, please come here.”

From among a group of women standing in a corner of the room, one stepped forward. She was elegant in appearance, and appropriately dressed in the formal attire that had been delivered to the village days before. Coming to a stop by Wakamura’s side, she stood in front of the deity and bowed respectfully. At such close proximity, there was no doubting the other’s divinity. Her body trembled, but she managed to keep her voice steady. “Akashi-sama. I am Kobayano Suzume, your intended bride.”

Furihata frowned, his eyes following the girl as she made her way over to them. There was something… that didn’t sit quite well with him. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but there was something off about the girl… Ever since Akashi had told him of the bride rite, Furihata remembered more. Being new to the Rabbit’s Court, he hadn’t been there when the Ordaining Shadow had taken on a bride, but had lived long enough to witness the Brilliant Light’s ceremony. At the time, the other members of the Shrine of Night had told him a lot of things. The girl spoke and suddenly, Furihata knew.

He paled, uncertain of what he should do. But… there was no way he could let Akashi-sama go through with it. The act would be… unforgivable.

Swallowing, he stepped forward to stand beside Akashi. The other had been about to greet his bride, but at Furihata’s sudden motion, didn’t. Instead, he waited, and the tip of his left fox ear twitched at the brunet, ordering him to speak.

“A-Akashi-sama, I don’t mean to be rude, but you can’t go through with this union.” Furihata told him in a low voice. Mayuzumi and Mibuchi’s ears twitched upon catching those words but said nothing, while the mortals wondered what the cloaked man could possibly be saying. The kitsune didn’t respond, so he continued, praying the other would hear him out. “The bride… she’s unworthy. She and,” Furihata’s eyes flicked up once to the man in front of him and then casted his eyes back to the floor. “The lord… They reek of nervous guilt.”

Akashi said nothing for a moment, and Furihata was suddenly overcome with the feeling that he had just made a huge mistake. But he hadn’t.

Instead of returning the girl’s greeting, Akashi turned to address the other girls whom she had been standing with. “You lot standing there. Come here and form a line.”

Nervously, the cluster of girls did as he said while the others could only stand on, exchanging confused glances. Just… what was going on?

Akashi studied them with his eyes, searching. His gaze landed on one and he beckoned her forward. She did so, nervously. “And her?” The deity’s gaze returned to him.

Furihata studied the new girl Akashi had chosen. She was only a year younger than the bride, but the difference between them was unmistakable. He took a breath and nodded. She was pure.

And that was all he needed. “What is your name?” He asked, in a voice gentler than he had been using so far.

She swallowed, but answered him, nervously. “I-I am called Kobayano Sumiko, Akashi-sama.”

“Kobayano, eh?” Akashi’s gaze flickered to Suzume standing rigidly. “Are you perhaps related to Suzume here?”

She nodded. “Yes, I am her younger sister.”

“I see.” Akashi studied her for a moment longer. “Sumiko, are you another’s intended?”

She blushed but shook her head. “N-no, Akashi-sama.”

Satisfied then, he took her hand and led her to stand face-to-face with her sister. “Suzume, please hold out your hand.”

“A-Akashi-sama, I don’t understand—”

“Your hand please.”

She held it out, her arm trembling; her sister’s in Akashi’s grip mimicking the action. He placed the two’s together, one palm atop of each other, closing his eyes and murmuring something indecipherable. There was a flash of light, and to only the three participants, did they see the marking of a fox scuttle from one sister’s arm to the other. But the exchange of robes was clear to all those present. Sumiko was now dressed in bridal robes, and Suzume in her sister’s clothing.

Suzume gasped, horrified.

“Akashi-sama, what is the meaning of this?” Wakamura finally exclaimed, unable to contain himself any longer. “Akashi-sama, I demand an explanation!”

The heterochromatic gaze landed on the mortal, and the lord trembled under the weight of the deity’s focus.

“Dare you speak to me in such a tone of voice?” He asked, voice eerily calm. Shivers ran down the spines of everyone present, suddenly very afraid. “Under what authority do you have to demand an explanation from _me_? What is a mortal to those divine?” His eyes hardened. “It is common knowledge that a potential bride is released from her duty when she reaches the age of twenty-five and the deity has not decided to claim her.” He stroked the cheek of Suzume and her heart beat faster under fear. “You are yet twenty-five… To be accurate I name you nineteen, am I correct?” She could do nothing but nod; she was indeed nineteen. He looked deep into her eyes, and within her head, she heard a voice speak. **<** Yet you are not pure, are you, my dear Suzume? **>** Her eyes widened, and he continued. **<** And it was out of your own volition, wasn’t it? **>** A wave of emotion crashed over her face and her eyes looked away, unable to bear the truth. That was enough of a confirmation for Akashi, and he released her, turning back to the nervous lord and the rest of the people in the room.

“As I have deemed Kobayano Suzume unfit, her sister Kobayano Sumiko will take her place as my bride.”

There was a collective gasp from the room and whispers broke out everywhere. But Akashi wasn’t finished. He could not let this insult slide. They would be the example.

“Know that I have never been so insulted in all my years as a deity. My word is absolute; let no one disobey. For your insolence, Wakamura Hayato, I demote you from your position as lord in Kokaenmura.”

His gaze turned to his former bride and following it, Sumiko broke free of her shock. Clutching onto his arm, she looked up at him, eyes searchingly. “Please,” she said in a low voice. “I beg of you this one favor as your bride, spare my elder sister from your wrath.”

His eyes considered her, but he conceded. “Very well.” He turned back to Suzume whose eyes never left him or her sister. “Kobayano Suzume, a tribute of thirty cows will be required from you by the end of this month. In addition, the first three children you bear will be given to serve in the Shrine of Fire.”

Unlike Wakamura, the elder Kobayano knew when to keep her silence, and nodded at the deity, very aware that she had been spared from a cruel fate. But it could be said that this was just as cruel, for she was a kind woman who loved children.

Akashi turned back to the other villagers present in the room. “In two days’ time, another will be appointed as ruling lord of this village. My messenger will alert you to whom, and will also reiterate the events that have occurred today.” He beckoned his followers and they moved as one, stepping behind him. Sumiko, aware of the change, got herself ready to follow along. “I take my leave.” The deity of Ruling Flame moved then, and the people gathered by the door parted. The doors opened for them, and the divine, accompanied by the bride, followed by his followers, left the lord’s castle, and left the Village of Small Flame.

-

Sumiko’s feet ached--she had no idea how long they were to walk and how far. Around her, the divine had become quite relaxed, but she was still stiff. How could she be comfortable after that traumatic event? Ahead of her walked the robed figure, although some time ago he had removed the cloak and revealed his secret. Sumiko could not help the hatred that surfaced every time she saw him. _He_ was the reason why her sister had been so publicly shamed, why _she_ was suddenly the bride instead of her sister. She didn’t know what he had said or what he held against her sister, but she resented him. What made her seethe the most was the fact that he wasn’t even a fox.

A rabbit.

A _rabbit_! Not even a part of this land, of this territory--what right did he have to intervene in matters that belonged to the foxes? And Akashi-sama _listened_ to him! Why, he must have put the deity under some sort of spell--it was well known those who worked under the Ordaining Shadow were a conniving bunch--that was the only reason the deity would even consider listening to a _rabbit_ , the weakest of all the deity symbols.

So lost in thought, she was barely able to stop herself from running into those in front of her. Looking up, she gasped, and for a moment forgot all her anger, her fears, and worries. The sight before her was an ethereal one, so majestic and grand; she wondered how it could have been so well hidden. And for a second, she felt happiness to be granted the privilege of entering the Shrine of Fire, where the Deity of Ruling Flame, one she had prayed to all her life, resided in. But just as quickly, she felt a pang in her heart remembering that such a position, such a sight, was originally intended to be her sister’s.

“So we’ve returned. Kouki, Chihiro, escort Sumiko to her chambers and make her comfortable. Reo, with me.” Akashi said upon arriving at their destination, striding forward without a care while Mibuchi kept pace beside him.

Furihata and Mayuzumi led Sumiko to her chambers where the girl was finally able to sit, resting her sore feet. Seeing her weary expression, Furihata requested Mayuzumi to bring back a tub of hot water for Sumiko to soak her feet. As soon as the footsteps faded away, Sumiko turned her glare to the rabbit.

“Kobayano-san?” Furihata asked, nervous to be the recipient of her glare. Perhaps he should have gathered the water instead…

“It’s your fault!” she hissed, stalking over to him, for the moment ignoring the pain in her feet. “What did you say to Akashi-sama? How could you shame my sister like that? In front of our deity!” Her eyes hardened and narrowed as she caught sight of his ears. “You… are a rabbit!” With one gestures, she lunged forward and caught both of his ears in one grasp. He froze immediately, breathing going shallow. “How _dare_ _you_ interfere in matters that don’t concern you?” The rabbit winced as her grip tightened slightly. “What are you even doing here? You don’t belong here, in the Shrine of Fire! You belong in the Shrine of Night!” Though she was causing him such pain, Furihata couldn’t help but feel guilty especially as he read deeper beneath her anger… He saw her unhappiness of what had occurred.

“I-I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I never meant-” Furihata’s eyes watered with the pain.

“You should have thought about that before you opened your damn mouth,” she hissed, voice low and dangerous. “How would you like a fox to meddle in the affairs of the rabbit? You wouldn’t, would you?” To his relief, she released him from her vice grip. “I don’t know what grudge you may have held against my sister, but she was kind! She never hurt anyone or did any harm! And now because of you, she has been shamed!” Sumiko cried, eyes glistening with tears. “How would you like it if your only sister was so publicly shamed, not just in front of the villagers _but in front of a divine?_ How would you have felt, so weak and powerless?”

He had stumbled back from her when she released him, but her emotion of confusion and sorrow engulfed him. With a start, he realized one thing… That she didn’t know. “Um,” he cleared his throat nervously, and stood his ground when her eyes sharpened on him. “It wasn’t because of a grudge or anything. It’s true that I’m just a rabbit, but I couldn’t let the matter slide.” He swallowed, not wanting to say the truth, but knowing he had to. “Your sister’s marriage to Akashi-sama couldn’t happen because she… she wasn’t pure.”

No sooner had the last word left his lips, she flew at him. “ _How dare you question my sister’s honor!_ ” she cried with fury. “ _How dare you say such a thing!!_ ” Furihata winced and shut his eyes, bracing himself for the blow. “You. Damned. **RABBIT!!** ” she shouted and moved to hit him. He cringed, but the blow never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw Mayuzumi holding Sumiko’s arm in mid-air. “That’s enough,” the other said, and Sumiko wrenched her arm back, but her eyes never left Furihata’s. “Get out,” she said in low tone. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

The rabbit left Mayuzumi and the female attendants to deal with the bride as she broke down into a fit of tears. The throbbing of his ears had dulled during the exchange but now that he was alone it returned in full force, and he winced, wondering if his hearing was impacted in any way. He rubbed the appendages tenderly and returned to his room with a lump in his throat. For the first time during the second year of staying in the Shrine of Fire, Furihata found himself longing for home.

-

So the days passed, and Furihata took care to stay out of Sumiko’s line of sight. It was slightly difficult, seeing as how she took to being with Akashi as much as she could, and _he_ still required Kouki’s presence beside him, but Furihata did as well as he could. He was thankful that no one had asked about the tension between him and Sumiko--Akashi and the others were far too busy preparing for the ceremony and discreetly investigating and holding meetings with the other lands. There had been a big parade to celebrate, and the rabbit was glad to hide amongst the crowd. Currently, he was on clean up duty along with the other servants. Mibuchi and the other members of the Rakuzan Circle were there to supervise and help out as well. But there was still another matter that bothered Furihata.

“Ah, Mibuchi-san?”

“Hmm?” Mibuchi looked up from his clipboard. “What is it, Furi-kun? And didn’t I say to call me Reo-nee?”

“Ah, I forgot, sorry.” Furihata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“It’s quite alright. What’s the matter?”

“Um… Well, I was just wondering… But how can you and the other guys trust me? I know I’ve been here for a year already but even so, I’m just a rabbit, and eventually I’ll return to the Shadowlands. Don’t you fear that I might reveal some important secrets to the Ordaining Shadow?”

Mibuchi crossed his arms and looked at the brunet thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on arm. “Well, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that if you really had such intentions, you would not have mentioned it to me, no?”

Furihata turned red and kept his gaze downwards. “I-I suppose not…” he mumbled, internally berating his foolishness.

Mibuchi flicked his forehead with his index finger. “Tell me what’s really on your mind.”

Furihata didn’t speak for a moment, but the other waited patiently. “Did… Did I do wrong by interfering?”

“You mean regarding that Kobayano girl?”

He nodded fearfully. “I-It really wasn’t my place, being a rabbit and of lower status, b-but I thought… I couldn’t let…” Furihata’s voice drifted softer, unable to continue.

“No, you did right.” Furihata looked up at him in surprise but the other’s attention wasn’t on him, rather on some distant matter in his mind. “I hadn’t realized the girl’s deceit. If I had known, the matter would have already been taken care of before you three had arrived.” Mibuchi’s eyes hardened and his hand tightened on the clipboard he carried. “I wish I _had_ found out first.” Mibuchi’s eyes flicked down to the brunet’s. “What you did was the correct action, though it was far gentler a fate than they deserved. It would have been a grave matter had things proceeded as they should have, so thank you for speaking first, Furi-kun.”

“Why did Akashi-sama listen to me though? Do you think he knew?” Furihata asked in a whisper, but Mibuchi shook his head.

“That I have no idea. Perhaps he did know, perhaps he didn’t. There’s no way to find out know, thank goodness. I rather enjoy the lovely landscape of the Firelands you know. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen his anger.”

Furihata gulped, the picture coming to his mind quite easily and Mibuchi laughed. “No reason to fear. Why don’t you check up on Eikichi-kun over there? Make sure he’s not guzzling down the leftovers!!”

-

Inevitably Akashi called for Furihata’s company once more. The brunet answered the summons with some hesitance, entering silently and waiting by the door. The kitsune sat facing forward, immersed in his work, but Furihata was not foolish enough to think he had gone unnoticed. Akashi set down the brush and beckoned for the rabbit.

“Akashi-sama,” Furihata greeted, coming to a stop by the other’s side.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Akashi calmly observed.

“A-ah I’ve been b-busy helping out. T-there’s been a lot to do,” Furihata stuttered, freezing when Akashi reached out a hand and gripped his chin, those heterochromatic eyes studying his face. “You seem thin,” Akashi murmured but Furihata didn’t have the time to think about it as the kitsune released his grip, the action just as sudden as the other.

The deity stood and loosened his heavier outer robe, gesturing for the servant to take it. The brunet did so while helping him into a lighter one for sleep. The redhead sat down on his bed and patted the area beside him expectantly and gingerly the rabbit sank down onto the mattress. He couldn’t help the surprise that appeared on his face, but really it should be expected. After all it was only right that the one they worshipped had the best of everything, including the softest of beds. Furihata was brought out of this thought when he heard a soft chuckle. It seemed Akashi was quite amused by his reaction.

“W-Would you like me to fetch some tea?” the brunet ventured but the redhead shook his head.

“That is unnecessary.” The redhead smiled and the brunet couldn’t help but feel suddenly nervous by the action. “Tell me a story.”

Furihata’s eyes widened. “W-what? I-I don’t know any stories,” he said, feeling panicked.

“Pick one from the shelf over there then.” Furihata swallowed and made his way over to the shelf of books on the far wall, fingers tracing each title until it stopped on one. Gently, he eased the text out from its space between others and glanced back at the kitsune who was lying languid on the bed. “Is the tale of the rabbit on the moon okay?” Akashi nodded so Furihata made his way back to the other. Instead of sitting back on the bed though, Furihata took a seat on the floor right next to the bed, thinking it would be easier to handle than on the mattress. He immediately regretted his decision when he felt eyes staring down on his head, but he didn’t want to budge, having already taken a seat.

“I’m surprised you own this story, Akashi-sama,” Furihata commented, trying to go back into the ease he had achieved with the other during the previous year, leaning his back against the bed.

“It was a gift,” Akashi replied.

Furihata opened the text and couldn’t help his surprise. “This is from Kuroko-sama.” His tone and expression held one of awe.

“Yes, we had a gift exchange one season when Momoi wanted to try mortal customs. Tetsuya was my secret Santa, I believe the term is called. His present was the book. Mine was for Shougo and Atsushi, if I recall correctly. Shougo received a journal with his name on the front so he had no choice but to keep it and Atsushi received an origin story from me.” Akashi responded with some remembrance, chuckling as he recalled Haizaiki’s spluttering face upon unwrapping his gift. But it wasn’t a bad deal--the journal had a secret compartment which would allow the owner to store things of value within. Of course, it had to be of a reasonable size.

Seeing as how Akashi wasn’t going to say anything more on the matter, Furihata decided he had better get on with reading the story and turned the page. “The moon is an enchanted place. One might think it lonely and desolate, but that is far from the truth. For you see, there lives a rabbit on the moon. It may be strange to think of, but some tales garner the truth and this is how this particular one begins. Long, long ago…”

Akashi let the other’s voice wash over him while he played with the upright rabbit ears perched on the brunet’s head. He froze, like the rabbit he was, at the unexpected touch, but Akashi didn’t say anything and Furihata continued with the tale, though now aware of hands gently playing with his ears. Furihata swallowed, unsure of why the kitsune was touching his sensitive appendages, but he supposed it was his own fault for sitting on the floor instead of on the bed. Well, at least he wasn’t being cruel… and Furihata was shy to admit it, but the touches from the kitsune weren’t unpleasant at all…

He continued to read aloud from the book and put all of his attention in the text rather than on the kitsune. Eventually he became more relaxed, forgetting about the gentle run of fingers on velvet fur, and let his interest in the book grow. He was amazed to see such detailed artwork and wondered if the usagi had bought the book or had it handcrafted. It certainly seemed to be the latter, with how the text was an elegant flow of script.

The appendages were soft and the surrounding fur a pleasant velvety texture. He had only handled rabbits once but that had been for a very small amount of time. Akashi was pleased to notice Kouki relax after a moment, never ceasing his gentle movement. Another thought came to him then, regarding the rabbit, and the kitsune frowned when he recalled it. It was the day when he had taken the Kobayano girl to the shrine and then left with Reo to discuss what had transpired during the meeting. Chihiro had come by later to inform him that the girl and the rabbit were perhaps not on the best of terms. She had swung a fist to hit him, the fox remarked, but he had stopped her first. As the rabbit left, the fox had noticed his ears were droopy and slightly red. Gingerly the kitsune inspected the brown ears, searching for a trace of bruising though he knew that it had been too long since the incident in question. No doubt any damage taken had been healed already.

“And to this day, if you look up at the moon closely, sometimes you can still see the shadow of the rabbit on the moon.” Furihata’s action of closing the book brought Akashi out of his thoughts.

“Thank you, Kouki.” Akashi said, sitting up and Furihata returned the book to its rightful place on the shelf.

“Will this be all?”

“Yes. Good night Kouki.”

“Good night Akashi-sama.”

**iv. blood**

Furihata ran with all the speed that he was granted, his heart beating frantically in his chest. How had things changed so fast? It had only been two days ago since he had last _ate dinner_ with everyone, happily around a table, relaxed and unafraid, but to the running him, those times seemed so far away, like a different lifetime altogether. It was funny how war could so quickly and easily change one’s perceptions. His ears twitched, catching a distant crackle from behind and he pushed himself to run faster. _‘Faster, I have to go faster.’_

-

The few servants left at the Shrine of Fire huddled together uneasily while their mistress paced unnervingly back and forth in anxiety. The Deity of Ruling Flame along with the Rakuzan Circle had pulled out a week ago to better keep hidden as well as aid the villages within the land in stealth. Since the Shrines were protected, they weren’t too worried about keeping watch on the buildings, confident in their own power. Many of the attendants volunteered to help out on the field, leaving behind a small number to maintain the Shrine for their return. All should be well, but this was a time of uncertainty, seeing as they had heard distant sounds of battle only hours ago. Sumiko gnawed on the bottom of her lip nervously. An attendant had been sent to scout the perimeter two hours ago and yet he had not returned. Making up her mind, she sent out another to look from the highest point of the shrine. The boy left and returned within ten minutes, his face ashen and pale.

“My lady, it seems the enemy has penetrated us and is advancing.” He swallowed. “They’ve got Rikota’s body on a pike. I estimate they’ll be at the front steps in twenty minutes.”

Sumiko’s face paled and the servants around her began to panic. How was it possible for them to get past the barrier? The background chatter made it difficult for her to think and she forced them to calm down.

“Panicking will do us no good,” she told them, eyes hard. “While Akashi-sama is not here, we must defend the Shrine of Fire. As far as we know, no other Shrine has yet fallen, but if we allow Fire to fall the enemy will have the upper hand. No matter what, that must not happen.”

The attendants stilled, giving her their full attention. She nodded, satisfied at this. “Who here has active gifts? And who is trained to fight?” She frowned as they all realized the gravity of their situation. Only a few had active gifts, the rest were passive by nature. Some would be useful, but others would only be a hindrance. Her eyes flickered over to the window where the figures never ended their steady approach. Sumiko straightened her back. “Alright, here’s the plan. Those of passive natures with no fighting experience whatsoever, you will have to flee out the back. The rest of us, including myself, will go down and take out as many of the enemy as we can. We may fall, but it is our duty to hold out for as long as we can, and for you to quickly make contact with Akashi-sama, the Rakuzan Circle, or any other deity and retrieve help as soon as possible.”

“But, Sumiko-sama, we can’t do that--you have to escape too,” an attendant said with worry on her face.

Sumiko shook her head. “No. We have few numbers as it is. I think I am right to assume that I am the strongest weapon here, and if I can, I intend to wipe them out.” They shifted uneasily, but no one argued with her. What she spoke was the truth, and her tone was one of absolute authority that forbade disobedience.

They prepared themselves, and at the same time that the first group exited the front doors, the second left through the back. The advancing enemy stopped, obviously surprised to see the inhabitants stepping out, but with a jeer they continued their movement until something forced them to a halt. A hidden attendant was freezing their movements so Sumiko could speak, a look of utter concentration on her face.

“You of the Otherlands, leave now.” Sumiko commanded, her voice easily broadcasting in the silence of the area, definitely reaching the enemies’ ears. “This is a sacred place and you have no reason to be here.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option,” the leader of the troops said with all seriousness. “We do not intend to fail, and for our country to win, yours must fall.”

Sumiko frowned at their response and signaled for her own forces to advance. Following this movement, the enemy understandably tensed, feeling vulnerable because they were still unable to move, held down by an unseen force.

Sumiko’s expression was akin to that of freezing stone, of unwavering will. “You must know that is not an option. Brave, but undeniably foolish, the lot of you are. We shall never let you pass.” She nodded then, and the foxes launched themselves at the frozen enemy without hesitation. Though they were few in number, each was excellently equipped. Her only concern was when the enemy would break from the hold and if the others had fled yet. Two minutes later, the Otherlanders broke free from the invisible force holding them down and started to fight back against their attackers. This was no longer a one-sided battle, but Sumiko, standing at the top, was determined not to let even a single soldier pass.

The enemy pressed forward and seeing them start to overpower her attendants, Sumiko unleashed her gift, a wall of fire that burned with no mercy, starting from the back row and moving up, slowly. Renewed by seeing their mistress aid them in battle, the efforts of the foxes redoubled. Despite this, the leader was able to make it to the top and engaged Sumiko in physical combat.

“How did you manage to get past the barrier? The shrine is always protected,” Sumiko said as she deflected the blow.

“Our alchemists have worked on the matter for a very long time. You may hinder us now, but know that your efforts are futile and that we will defeat you.”

Sumiko scoffed. “There is no way that is happening. What makes you think you could _possibly_ defeat the divine? You are but a mere mortal, a waste of my husband’s time.”

He glared, disliking her arrogance. “We may be mortal, but that doesn’t mean we give up. It took many years, but we’ve worked out a method that can take down even the gods,” he said, swinging a fist at him.

Sumiko laughed while dodging his next blow. “Oh? And what would such a method be, so amazing that it takes down not only one, but all six of our protecting deities? Many have tried before you, but all have failed, as expected. What makes this time any different?”

He smirked, secure in the knowledge that he had something that she didn’t know. “We’ll win this time because we can imprison them,” he said, eyes flickering with smugness, and swayed to the side to avoid her next attack.

She glared at him. “What blasphemy. Nothing can imprison them--they are too powerful.” She added fire to her fists, viciously attacking him quick blows.

He managed to dodge some of them, but not all of them, and his face held the expression of annoyance, that she dared to actually land a hit on him. It had not been recorded that the Fire Deity’s wife was a fighter, or that she had been granted any powers. “Correction. No one has ever tried.” With one concentrated blow across her midsection, Sumiko was sent flying across the clearing away from the shrine. “The Firelands will fall, and the Shrine of Fire shall be the first to go. It’s only fitting for this place to go down in flames!!”

Sumiko coughed up blood from where she lay on the stone ground but smirked at his statement. The Shrine of Fire had been built of fire--it couldn’t be burned ever, except by the flame that Akashi possessed. She leaned her head back and concentrated; screams around her and the burning of flesh assured her that she was doing a great job. She wouldn’t be able to take them all out, she knew, but at least she could get rid of most of them. Opening her eyes, she locked onto the immobile figure of the enemy’s leader standing where she had left him. One thought was all it took to set him aflame and she smirked in satisfaction to hear him _howl_ in agony. For her flames worked the best from afar, and standing at the top, he was the furthest person from her being.

Her eyes caught the blur of brown making its way down to her, but she kept her gaze locked onto the enemy, unwilling to look away until she had reduced him to a charred pile of ash. The rabbit reaching her side and she let go of her hold on the enemy, who was no longer a threat.

“Sumiko-sama!” The rabbit that she held a grudge against for so long was now at her side. His face may have been smudged by the smoke, but he was as open and expressive as ever.

“I thought I sent you away with the others,” Sumiko remarked with a frown as he gently held her hand and supported her head with his arms.

“I stayed behind to watch over Mika, you know she needs all her concentration to hold them immobile.”

She coughed. “Then why aren’t you up there?”

“Because we had to make sure that you’re okay.”

Sumiko closed her eyes for a moment, trying to bat away the sudden dizziness and pain she felt. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. “I’m sorry, Furihata. After what you told me, Akashi-sama explained the situation to me clearly. It wasn’t your fault that my sister did wrong. I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

She coughed, and the brunet was dismayed to hear the sound of blood in her lungs. “No, you were right to be angry. It wasn’t my place to speak out at all--I don’t know what possessed me to do that.” He gripped her hand tighter, wishing that he had been gifted with something _useful_ like healing. “Please, just hold on. The others will return soon, and we can heal you, Sumiko-sama.”

She shook her head and reached out a hand to brush against his cheek lightly. “No, Furi-kun. I fear that I am reaching my end. But the time any aid gets here, it will be too late.” Tears dripped down the rabbit’s eyes. They both knew she was using up her life-force to keep burning the enemy, all forty members. It was only lucky that none had spotted them yet, the most vulnerable two on the field. It wouldn’t be long before they did though--the number of foxes was already dwindling. “I’m only sorry that I’ve been too prideful to not make amends with you sooner. You are actually a kind person, and perhaps with time, we could have become friends.”

“Though I have hindered the enemy, they are in no way stopped. The war out there is still being waged.” She pressed a small object into Furihata’s hands, a cold smile of satisfaction on her face. “But I managed to obtain this. You must quickly deliver it to Akashi-sama, the Rakuzan Circle, or any of our allies. It is the key to our victory, and it is only a matter of time before they realize it is missing.” Furihata nodded and put the orb in the small pouch around his neck. “I have one last request.”

“Anything,” he responded, gripping her arm tighter, fighting his urge to let any more tears fall.

“Tell Akashi-sama that I love him. I love him and the Firelands, my home.” Furihata nodded and she smiled at him. “Furi-kun, please look after Akashi-sama. The Firelands will need rebuilding and I will rest better knowing you are by his side.”

“Sumiko-sama, I-”

Her face hardened. “Go now, Furihata Kouki,” she commanded with all seriousness, at the moment more a queen than a peasant girl. Certainly no one would doubt her place beside the divine. “Go, and save our people.”

A distant shout alerted them that the enemy had just disposed of the remaining attendants and were heading towards them. When they suddenly became alight with fire, Furihata took his chance and ran off into the forest. Sumiko, satisfied by the action, turned her concentration to the enemies. There were only four left, it seemed, and she was determined to be rid of all of them. But she had to do it quickly, her time was running out. Her concentration died at the sudden shock of a spear piercing her chest, thrown by one enemy she had not caught the sight of. She choked, and the blood sprayed her gown. Slowly, the fires she controlled began to die one, one by one, but she held on as long as she dared. Finally, she was spent, and alongside the eleven of her attendants that had fought, departed the world without even a prayer.

-

Furihata ran, the precious object bouncing against his neck with every step. In the distance, he could still hear the crashing of the enemy that chased him. But he _had_ to reach someone. He couldn’t let Sumiko-sama’s efforts go in vain, couldn’t let all the lands fall if he could help it. A shadow in the distance ahead made his heart hammer with worry, but as soon as he saw it was a messenger hawk, relief rolled from his being. With a quick wave he hailed it down and it landed on his shoulder, head cocked. A glance behind him showed no enemies and Furihata hurriedly gave the pouch from his neck to the avian, making sure it was gripping the object securely.

“This is important. You _must_ get this to the deities, any of them. The Shrine of Fire may have fallen, but Sumiko-sama was able to snatch this from the enemy. It will be the key to our success. _You must not fail_.”

The hawk nodded to the brunet before flapping away, until it became but a speck in the sky. Hearing the rustling get closer, Furihata ran off in a different direction, hoping they would focus on him instead of noticing the bird. It worked as their clamor rose at the sight of him, and he ran.

They caught up to him a few meters away, and mercilessly stabbed his side. He cried out in pain, and they laughed to see him writhing on the grass floor. They were about to finish him off, but a comrade in the distance called for them, and they left the rabbit to die a slow death.

-

“What’s the situation now?” Akashi demanded into the communication pool. He and the other deities were at separate safe houses, scattered across the land, but still connected, trying to aid their soldiers, both of mortal and divine origin.

They had been prepared with the information Haizaki had given them at their last meeting, which was why they weren’t surprised when the fighting started. They were shocked that the Otherlanders were winning the early battles, which was why attendants from the shrines had been recruited. Superior steel cut down inferior blades, but none were a match for intelligence and cunning. They were doing well in the fights, feeling rather confident, which is why they didn’t evacuate the shrines completely. Still it came to a shock when word arrived that the Shrines of Land was under attack, while the Shrine of Fire had actually _fallen_. No, that was unthinkable.

A glimpse from afar in the pool of fire showed a valiant Sumiko battling against the enemy and Akashi glad that he had gifted her with such destructive powers. It had been intended as a precaution, but really it was her innate connection with fire that even allowed him to give her that much. His attention was called away by the warriors in battle and he focused on them for a moment, giving out commands and lending strength to his followers.

It was only later when the hawk appeared to Kise (of all people! But to be fair, he had been the closest) that they realized that the fire shrine had fallen _(actually fallen_ ) which was why the enemy seemed so much more rallied and renewed. And, that moment when Akashi had felt it, the sense of a sudden, sharp loss. That was when he knew, _knew_ that something was wrong, that Sumiko had gone, departed from the world. Akashi strained his mind then, searching for the voices of those back at the shrine, pushing past the clamor of his worshippers both engaged in battle and not. Hearing not a single one frustrated him to no end, and he wanted to go back there, but his circle was too spread out across the land, and they weren’t yet sure of the enemy’s scattered positions.

The hawk had delivered to the blonde an orb and Midorima immediately went to inspect it. “It’s a prison,” he said with some awe. “What a remarkable device. I don’t know how it works yet, but I can tell you that they intended to use this on us.”

“Can you stop it?” Kise asked with some fear, but was reassured by Midorima’s manically smile as he toyed with the device.

“Even better. I can turn it against them.”

With that, the tides finally turned for good, in favor of the six lands. With excellent strategic delivery, they were able to finally subdue the enemy. There was no question of who was the strongest as the six lands drove back their united threat without much effort at all. But Akashi was still worried about his shrine, and before the second half of the battle was to occur, he left with a few of his men and headed back there, trusting in the others to finish the enemy off.

The sight that greeted him was a shocking one. Blood was splattered everywhere on the ground. Some bodies lay intact, but most of the enemies lied charred on the ground, black scorch marks and soot evident on the ground. The few who were with him spread out amongst the carnage, actively seeking survivors and mourning their fallen comrades. Akashi, spotting his wife, went to her side immediately. She was cold, but on her lips was a satisfied smile, as if she knew that she had wiped out the majority of her attackers. He closed his eyes briefly, stunned by the discovery. Never before had a bride ever been required to defend the land. Yet Sumiko Kobayano had done it, no matter how short her time had been. She was a brave woman, and for a second Akashi’s mind went to her sister. How differently would things have gone if he had actually wedded her sister as intended? He knew that it would be very, very different, for the elder’s fire was weaker compared to the younger’s. He picked her up and carried her to where the other slain attendants were. He wanted to start the funeral pyre.

There was a shout and a moment of stunned silence as they realized there was one survivor. Mika, whose leg and midsection was crushed by debris, weakly told them of what had transpired, of the group that they presumed to have escaped, of Sumiko’s sacrifice, of Furihata’s own escape into the forest, and of the enemies that had followed him. “But, since you’re here, I assume everything’s going well.” She coughed and the foxes exchanged a wary glance with each other.

“Yes, we’re winning.” Akashi told her with reassurance. “You did well. Tonari, take care of her. The rest of you will help look for the others.” They divided into two groups and spread out, combing the area. Akashi’s mind raced with the new information. Where were the others? It had been quite some time since he had felt Sumiko’s death and when the hawk had arrived with its delivery, but he hadn’t received word at all from anyone else.

The scent of blood caught his attention as well as the other foxes, and they tensed but raced forward anyway. Akashi’s heart lurched when he realized the scent was familiar, and the look on the others’ faces made him aware they realized too. The rabbit may not have been a fox, but he had warmed his way into their lives quickly enough and they would be sad to see him gone. Following the scent, Akashi recalled their first meeting and hoped he wouldn’t be too late. They found the brunet on the forest floor, motionless. Quickly, they checked for a pulse against all hopes and were relieved to find a weak one, his breath shallow, body sticky with blood. Akashi put his hand over the other and tried to heal the rabbit but found to his dismay that it was not working. Akashi didn’t allow himself to panic though, his mind furiously working to find a solution.

One possibility crossed his mind and it was too striking to ignore.

**{{Tetsuya}}**

**{{Akashi-kun}}**

**{{I need you to send me a portal to your location. It’s urgent.}}**

A moment later, the shadow of a nearby tree elongated and grew. Akashi stood up with Furihata in his arms. “Go back to the shrine, I will return there shortly.” Without hesitation he took two steps on the shadow before he was swallowed away and appeared in another location. His men, seeing this, returned to the shrine.

Akashi soon found Kuroko in front of him, and looked down at the figure in his arms. “Tetsuya, my healing abilities aren’t working. Can you save him?”

There had been shock from the other rabbits in the room when they saw the kitsune arrive with an unconscious Furihata, but Akashi had only eyes for their leader. Even Kuroko was not impassive at the sight of a follower almost half dead, but if there was a chance to save him, then he would do all that was in his power.

Gently, Kuroko reached out and touched Furihata’s cheek, closing his eyes in concentration. A faint blue light emitted from his palms and he slowly moved his hand to hover over the open wound. After a long moment of silence, Kuroko finally spoke. “You brought him to me just in time. Had you been a second later, he would have already passed on.”

“And now?”

“I’ve restored him enough that he can sustain healing from others. Itoshi-kun, please escort Akashi-kun to the other room and treat him there.” Kuroko said, and Akashi followed the rabbit into the next room, setting him down on the bed with care.

“Thank you for helping Furi-kun,” Itoshi said with a bow. “I will do my best to aid him.”

Akashi nodded and left the room, relieved at the news that the rabbit would live.

“Thank you. I will return to my shrine; I need to reassess the damage. Is it over yet?”

“No need for thanks, it was my duty. I am still waiting to hear back from Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun. I should receive a message from them at any moment now.” Kuroko replied. “I will send you word.”

Akashi nodded before vanishing from the room.

-

The war was over, and everyone returned to their proper place in life. Akashi and his followers held a service for the fallen, with the other deities attending to pay their respects. Though Murasakibara’s shrine had been breached, there were a couple soldiers who had able to help the attendants that remained escaped safely from the area. Akashi suffered the heaviest blow--his bride and those who had fought with her had perished, and the weaker group she had sent out to call for help had been found slaughtered not far from the border. Mika, though healed, would always walk with a limp, and it would still be some time before Furihata was fully recovered. The six regretted their decision to not evacuate their homes completely, but who could blame them for thinking it safe? Each had thought the protective barriers were invincible, and it never crossed their minds that the Shrine of Fire, home to _Akashi Seijuurou of the Ruling Flame,_ could be successfully breached. If anything, it was expected that fire would be the _last_ to fall, not the first. Nevertheless they would not be making such a mistake again.

-

“Are you sure about this?” Light blue eyes searched the brown orbs before him. “This is not a light matter.”

The brunet nodded. “I’m sure.”

The usagi smiled, pulling the other into an embrace. “Then it is done,” he whispered, his mouth against the other’s ear.

The rabbit grinned, his smile lighting up his whole face. “Thank you Kuroko-sama!” he said, before dashing off excitedly.

Kuroko watched him go and another came up behind him. “I’m glad to finally see that Akashi-kun found someone.”

“So am I,” Ogiwara said, staring after the figure. “I only wish we’d known sooner. Who’d have guessed such a scary fox would end up loving a mere rabbit?”

Kuroko smiled. “I rather think they complement each other.”

Ogiwara swung Kuroko around to engulf him in a kiss. “I think _we_ complement each other,” he said with a devilish grin as they broke apart.

“I rather agree.” Kuroko said before pulling the other down for another kiss.

**v. epilogue**

“Furi-kun! You’re back!” Reo pounced on the brunet as soon as he saw him enter the room.

“Reo-nee!” Furihata was started by the other’s sudden action. “It's good to see you too. What’s the fuss about?”

“Nijimura-sama is visiting today and Haizaki is being a _brat_ ,” Reo told Furihata matter-of-factly.

Furihata looked at him with some surprise. “When did they arrive?”

“Two hours ago. They should be done soon, but I don’t know if they’re staying for lunch. Kotarou-kun, do _not_ give Haizaki knives!”

“But we’re gonna practice knife-throwing!”

“No! You’re going to splice up the furniture!” Reo yelled and left Furihata to confiscate the weapons.

Furihata smiled and made his way into the kitchen, greeting the people he passed by with a warm smile. He finished with the brew after a couple of minutes, and headed upstairs with the tray, entering the room silently.

“Ah, thank you for the tea, Furihata-san.” Nijimura said politely as the brunet handed him a cup, sipping the brew.

“Thank you, Kouki.”

“Akashi, as I’ve said before, you have my congratulations.” The ryuu gave the kitsune a smile. “Really, you have waited too long.”

“Well, it’s not a light matter.” Akashi stood when the other did. “Will you be staying for lunch?”

Nijimura shook his head with regret. “I’m afraid not. I’m to meet Midorima in a couple of minutes.”

“Understandable.”

Nijimura laughed at his stoicism and ruffled Akashi’s hair affectionately. “See ya ’round. No need to show me out,” He added, passing by the brunet. “Take care of him, yeah?” He exited the room without waiting for a reply, the door swinging shut behind him.

“What was that about?” Furihata asked after the door closed.

“Nothing,” Akashi said with some amusement. “He was just visiting.”

Furihata shrugged. “If you say so.”

“How was Tetsuya?”

“He’s doing well. He said that red suits me,” Furihata said with an embarrassed blush, running a hand across the red sash that sat around his waist, still not quite used to seeing the cloth on his person.

Akashi was amused. “But I agree wholeheartedly. It suits you far better than blue.”

Furihata walked over to the redhead and pulled him into a hug. “I missed you though.”

Akashi bent his head forward to catch the other’s lips into a kiss, happiness evident in his eyes. “As did I.”

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written: November 2nd – 30th, 2013


End file.
